


He giggles before he comes

by StylinsonThrill



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Louis is sexy, M/M, Riding, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonThrill/pseuds/StylinsonThrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Louis was amazing</p><p>Plain and simple. Harry loved it every minute of it. Louis never failed to please him and vice-versa. But there were some parts of the sex Harry looked forward to the most</p>
            </blockquote>





	He giggles before he comes

**Author's Note:**

> By um I've had this fic in my notes on my phone for a 3 monthsI was just to much of a pussy to post it so here it is

Sex with Louis was amazing plain and simple 

 

 

Like when Louis watches his favorite show every Thursday rerun or not, while he rides Harry. He always got hard watching Louis watching his show. His face in concentration, surprise, fear, sadness and just plain fascination, it may seem weird to explain but it just does.

This Thursday was a new episode (final episode of the season) and Louis was just itching to watch it all week going off to the boys on how Thursday was his day and no one was supposed to interrupt him unless it was in commercial (Louis hated those, they wasted everyone's time)

 

When the boys got back from yet another interview asking tour questions and life and relationships and other shit of that genre. Louis ran to the bathroom to take a speedy shower and change into Oversized sweater and cute little galaxy themed boy shorts (To not make Louis feel any less of a man then he does at times) with matching knee high socks and he then plopped down on the couch waiting for the show already on to go off which just had a little less than fifteen minutes left on it

 

Just then Niall, Liam, and Zayn go out the door for dinner and movie to just hang knowing Louis wanted his alone time for his show. Louis assumed Harry went out with them.

\-----

But obviously he didn't went he snuck up behind Louis gently sucking the taut skin of his jugular on his mouth, kindly and sweetly suckling it till the skin under his mouth turned a gentle pink or red shade. Louis jumped a little in surprise knowing it was since only Harry knew that spot the best. The boys only knew of the ones in his armpits and neck to make him squeal not moan like Harry is making him due now.

"H-Harry, stop please the show is about to start in like ten minutes, after I promise" Louis whispered into the dark room feeling his voice level matched the aura of the room

"But they will be back by then they have already been gone for an hour already you have still been waiting for that stupid show Lou please"

Louis immediately felt the need to jump to defense for his favorite show (Still going to remain nameless for now or ever)

"Harry" he whined "It's not stupid, it's funny and there is gay couple on that look like us"

 

That sparked Harry's interest, one of them looked like him

"Really Louis, what's his name Harold" Harry joked just to aggravate Louis

"No it's Mike for your information you dick, don't make fun of my show"

 

\---------

As the intro and theme song of the show filled the room with some cheesy song (to Harry or it was just that this stupid ass tv show held Louis attention span almost longer than Harry did on some days) and colors bouncing off the wall in the dark room

 

Louis squealed jumping up in joy at the familiar tune and started to sing along with the mans voice singing it

Harry glanced up at the voice of the man he was in love singing in that lovely, beautiful, raspy, high, voice only he maintained over these almost four years they have known each other

Harry lost interest in the first five minutes 

Once the first commercial came on Harry jumped the gun to kiss Louis. He had looked so fuckable to Harry. The facial expressions he made and the squeals, also Louis wearing boys shorts with matching socks (it's like Louis was out to get Harry) Harry then brought Louis to his lap facing him. As Louis gently looked up at Harry meeting his eyes easily he watched as Harry went down to kiss him. He felt the way Harry's tongue just immediately dominated his mouth, gripping his hips then moving to his ass playing with the little amout of ass that that didn't get covered by the material, Louis whimpered in response loving it when Harry kissed him like this. Usually it only happened when Harry was feeling a little more possessive then usually.

 

Last time he did it was because Louis was in the kitchen making three minute noodles and Niall had waltzed in from his room (seizing as it was just them home) and just popped the question of "Can I touch your ass Lou" after debating for a few minutes (Deciding it wouldn't hurt anybody) he did let Niall touch his ass because Niall stated was curious as to what Harry got to own in bed

 

Harry must have seen as Louis rock back his knees and stick his ass out a bit to let Niall have a feel through his second skin boy short he loved to wear around the house even if the guys were home or not. He did a quiet giggle when Niall placed both hands on and then grabbed the meat and watched it jiggle in his hands as he squeezed and twisted his wrist a bit. But it didn't stop there he grabbed Louis' waist and just felt all around him

 

Louis did feel just a bit uncomfortable letting Niall do this knowing Harry would have his ass on a plate if he saw or heard about Niall doing this to "Louis his baby" (as Harry would have it, he loved that Louis was younger). He let out a gentle moan as Niall just felt his body talking about how pretty Louis was and how he could pass for a girl from the waste down.  
(Minus the cock ya know) 

It seemed as if Niall was taking his sexual frustration of Louis out on Louis himself.

But it all stopped once they both heard the front door slam shut they had jumped apart and Louis blush and Harry walk in and kiss him on the cheek, saying he was going to come down later.  
\------

When Harry had come back from his shower freshly pissed that Louis hadn't even flinched that Harry might had seen him bend over and let Niall touch what he owned physically and sexually

That night Harry fucked his sweet little Louis in every position that He has ever wanted. And Louis woke up with a very sore bum and love bites on his neck, thighs, arms, and ass (the neck ones that took ages for the makeup team to hide while Harry smirked in the corner waiting and Louis slumped in his seat)

 

*

I'm sorry I got carried away  
Just thought though I might carry that on some other time 

*

 

As Harry kissed down Louis' neck

He groaned wishing Harry would stop (though he really didn't want him too) so he could know when the show would start again. Louis knew Harry wanted more when he tried to pull up Louis' sweatshirt 

"I want you to ride me Lou, please?!" 

Louis internally groaned and moaned at the same time 

"But Harryyyyyy, my show is about to start in like five minutes. I wouldn't be able to see the tv, with my back facing it" 

Harry thought and groaned to noticing that would be a problem for them so an idea struck him 

If Louis can't face the tv then let's make the tv face Louis

 

"I know, I will turn the couch to face the other way, and you could ride me like that" 

Good plan Harry, Louis thought, good plan 

"Um sure but if I so much as miss a second of my show we will not have sex for a week and I will just get off with my blue dildo without you" 

Well now this has to go perfect, a Harry thought, because his little Louis Was serious when he threatens sex

The longest the both of them went without sex was two weeks because Harry couldn't get Niall to shut the hell up annoying Louis and Harry got sex deprived for it 

\---------

 

Once Harry had the couch facing the wall and the back of it to the tv, they both stripped and Harry grabbed the lube 

 

Louis situated himself over Harry thighs. And leaned his head on his shoulder watching the tv waiting. 

Louis squealed in surprise as Harry finger prodded his hole, he felt as the tip dipped into it a bit. He moan at the intrusion feeling each ridge of Harry's long fingers 

"Another Hazz" Louis moaned into his ear, he voice already getting breathless 

 

"Already Louis" Harry smirked at it knowing all along Louis wanted it too 

"Just give it to me already" Louis grumbled in his ear 

 

"What ever you say Lou" as he gently pushes anther finger past Louis' tight rim 

Louis starts grind down on them hard moaning out Harry's name 

When Harry finished stretching Louis out he positioned his cock at Louis' hole 

Louis flinched and squealed when he heard his show start and slammed down on Harry's cock and moan in pain and pleasure and moved his head to the side to see the tv trying to get a view over Harry's shoulder 

 

"Harryyyyy" Louis whined and moaned out "C-can you //fuck// move, I can't see the tele-" 

Harry immediately moved his body slightly down on the sofa to give Louis access and muttered "Don't curse princess"

"Okay" Louis muttered with a slight blush on his cheeks 

\---- 

When Harry immediately heard the show going off and Louis' pout so adorable complaining about how he'll have to wait a month for the next season. He waited for Louis to turn around and finish what they started. 

When he did he immediately lifted Louis up on to his cock moaning as he tightened around him not expecting that. Letting out a loud moan. 

"F-fuck Louiss you feel so good god" 

As Louis continued to bounce up and down he felt himself getting close. Speeding up and trying to slam down harder on him he moaned out to warn Harry 

He let out a whine trying to get Harry's attention. But failing looking to see Harry with his eyes closed and head thrown back 

"Shi-it Harry I'm gonna cum please, please let me cum //god//" 

"Come on Louis cum for me, you can do it, come" Harry was just rambling now waiting for Louis to come. He hated coming before Louis 

Feeling louis clench and seeing his face in pure ecstasy. Mouth hung open, pink thin, lips nose and eyes scrunched up. Was a little to much for Harry to see and coming right away with that image of Louis fresh on his mind knowing he could wank to that for eternity. 

 

And Niall may have asked why the couch was backwards every Thursday, but no further questions seeing Harry's smirk and Louis' blush 

 

Enjoy this pic of ;)  
http://nsfwdirection.tumblr.com/post/84867923336/ask-louandharry-another-older-picture-the

**Author's Note:**

> Leave honest comments and kudos  
> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
